pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pokefany
Estado actual: Normal Archivo:Cara_de_feliz_de_Vulpix.png: ...~ Frase de hoy... -"Por qué mierda hay que demostrar todo lo que uno siente o piensa? Acaso no es real si no se demuestra? Les digo algo, métanse sus demostraciones por la ****"-Summer Greeniwitch Tabla! Hola, soy Paulina, mejor conocida como Summer, Sumy, Summeru, Fanny, etc :B Soy una chica (Duh~) de 13 años, me gusta dibujar, ver anime... el yaoi :P Los video-juegos, escribir, los juegos online, y otras cientos de cosas :D Paso mucho tiempo dibujando, de aqui a que me hiciera una cuenta en DeviantArt, así que si quieres pedirme un dibujo, dejame un mensaje! (Solo hago dibujos cuando tengo tiempo libre y me agradan las personas Archivo:Awesome_face.gif) Es dificil ganarse mi confianza, pero los que la tienen, tienen mucho poder sobre mis acciones y mis pensamientos, aun así, tomo mis propias deciciones (Muchas veces precipitadas) :DU En fin, espero llevarme bien con todos otra vez, cambio y fuera :P Mi DA!!: http://sumy-chan.deviantart.com/ Las novelas que tengo abandonadas *Battle X (En proceso XD) *Transformaciones (En Proceso) *Pokémon MM: Resistencia de Plata (En proceso) *Lost in Blue... (En proceso) Proximamente... *Pokémon Ranger 3: Nuevos comienzos *40 Dias BFF <3 Aqui estarán solo mis mejores amigos :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png Ger: Lo considero mi mejor amigo aqui, siempre está apoyándome y congeniamos muy bien por nuestros gustos parecidos. Le jode que hable de yaoi .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Venusaur_hembra.png Julia: Tambien una de mis mejores amigas, la admiro mucho por su fabulosa creatividad. Me gustaria parecerme mas a ella; su musica rules y es muy simpatica. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Lokis: Subnormal en todo sentido de la palabra, siempre me sacan una sonrisa sus comentarios tan... idiotas ._. Amigos |} Mis sub-Paginitas Mis Chistes Actualizado a veces... Regalos de mis amigos Dejando todos mis regalos aqui ^^ Mis dibujos Los que tengo subidos aquí... Tienen copyright! ¬¬ Mis pokémon Mis novelas favoritas!!!! Siempre estare contigo ME FACINA!!! es de Espi desde la oscuridad es muy convincente la historia, me gusta mucho La vida de una Cyndaquil me muero de risa en algunas partes, es de mi amiga Anabel Mundos Mágicos me encanta, adoro los temas magicos n_n es de Venu Días en la Academia Otro exito de Editorial Julia Metas Llegar a las 3.300 ediciones Llegar a las 3.400 ediciones Ser Administradora Hoy, 26/08/2010, mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad TTOTT Re-decorar mi pagina Comer chicle x3 Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_NB.gif Firma si has pasado por aqui Archivo:Shaymin_NB.gif *'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 19:43 10 ago 2011 (UTC) *Firmo x3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 19:48 10 ago 2011 (UTC) *Firmo Summy E3 ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 20:28 10 ago 2011 (UTC) *Firmo ewé --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 21:37 10 ago 2011 (UTC) *Firmo con mi nueva firma ewe riete ♪la cabra de PE o Ichigawa Ami♪☆beee =3(¿algo que decir?¿un poquito de maiz?)☆ 10:07 22 ago 2011 (UTC) *Renovando firmas~ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 18:02 7 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ne, ne andaba de curiosa y vi que no te había firmado, así que aquí te dejo mi huellita ;D xDDD'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:27 11 sep 2011 (UTC) *Te saco una sonrisa son mis estupideces wii! lol xd tq summy :3 Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 12:56 2 oct 2011 (UTC) *Firmo porque no tengo nada más que hacer .3. ▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 03:59 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *May 2000 ¡Glaceon al poder! 23:23 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:33 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Gracias por firmar, sigan haciendolo! Archivo:OE3.png Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 23:38 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Sin dudar te firmo >w< Aunque my signature es bastante sosita (?) †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 18:57 18 oct 2011 (UTC) *Publico nueva firma =3 Revisa mi perfil =3, ya que yo revise el tuyo :B(?) 20:43 26 oct 2011 (UTC) *Wii te firmo ;3 Ann-Chan♫ Habláme aquí 83 ♪ 18:26 24 nov 2011 (UTC) *Nyan! Firmo!! :D The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 22:48 24 nov 2011 (UTC) *Hula :3 Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 14:53 25 nov 2011 (UTC) *o3o --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 20:30 13 dic 2011 (UTC) *e.e --☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 23:10 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 02:23 11 jun 2012 (UTC) *Encantada de conocerte :3 [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| The Winter is Coming ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| You Win or You Die]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 10:50 11 jun 2012 (UTC) *Contento de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. Saludos de Pyramid Head [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 12:26 11 jun 2012 (UTC) |} yupi pase por aqui pachirisu70:) Categoría:Pokenovelista